La crevasse entre la vie et la mort
by MeliiFantasy
Summary: 21ème siècle, les personnages de Kuroshitsuji sont à priori des gens de la vie de tout les jours. Dans cet univers Mélissa Tesla, jeune lycéenne, va découvrir un monde qu'il l'a dépasse et surtout...les secrets de son existence.
1. Chapitre 1

Sysnopsis : 21ème siècle, les personnages de Kuroshitsuji sont à priori des gens de la vie de tout les jours. Dans cet univers Mélissa Tesla, jeune lycéenne, va découvrir un monde qu'il l'a dépasse et surtout...les secrets de son existence.

Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) appartiennent au merveilleux monde de Yana Toboso. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette fanfiction ^^

Cette fiction est à la base publiée sur mon blog skyrock mais suite à certains encouragements, je la publierais ici aussi =) !

Merci d'avoir lu cette petite préface et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Mon pouls battait rapidement, mon ventre se tordait comme si j'assistais à un concert de rock dans la fosse, bref j'étais enfin devant mon nouveau lycée ! La bâtisse était...imposante et la blancheur immaculée de ses murs donnée une impression de pureté à première vue car...<p>

« - On dirait une prison...» murmurais-je pour moi même.

Après m'être motivée je fis quelques pas dans ce sanctuaire pour me rendre compte que je ne savais pas du tout où aller...génial. Sur le moment je me maudis de ne pas avoir écouté plus attentivement lors des portes ouvertes...alors que je désespérais sur ma situation guère brillante, une voix m'interpella.

« - Bonjour vous cherchez quelque chose, mademoiselle ? »

A cet instant j'eus l'impression que mon interlocuteur (un très bel homme du genre grand, brun et ténébreux) venait de m'analyser aux rayons X...Brrr...C'était plutôt flippant comme sensation. Malgré cela je lui répondis avec un sourire gêné.

« - Je cherche le sous-directeur j'avais rendez-vous avec lui...

- Je suis votre rendez-vous, seriez-vous Mlle Tesla ?

- Oui c'est moi ! » Dis-je honteuse de pas savoir à quoi ressembler mon contact. « J-Je...je suis enchantée de vous rencontrez !

- Moi de même, voulez vous rentrer dans mon bureau pour faire plus ample connaissance ? Nous parlerons des détails de votre journée et de vos préoccupations... »

Tandis qu'il me décrivait son programme il me poussa à rentrer dans son bureau, je fus surprise de la propreté et de la perfection, la pièce entièrement décoré de blanc et de noir qui reflétait indéniablement la personnalité de son propriétaire, il s'assit en face de moi que après avoir attendu que je m'assois dans un siège spécialement prévu à cet effet. Il s'amusa avec la figurine d'un chat noir (qui ronronnait à chaque fois que on la touchait) puis après un sourire pour s'excuser de ce dérapage, il sortit mon dossier, ajusta des lunettes qu'il venait de poser sur son visage fin et me regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est parti pour le questionnaire soupirais-je intérieurement.

« - Vous vous nommez bien Mélissa Tesla, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Vous êtes née un 13 décembre, ce qui fait...que vous avez aujourd'hui dix-sept ans ?

- Exact.

- Bon anniversaire. Je vous souhaite de réussir dans votre vie et dans ce lycée.

- Euh...merci. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'on me le dise aujourd'hui. »

Bon d'accord mes parents m'auraient sûrement appelé mais normalement personne ne savait encore que c'était l'anniversaire de la petite nouvelle...

« - Des aides financières vous aide à avoir un appartement non loin d'ici n'est ce pas ?

- Oui c'est très pratique, d'ailleurs l'appartement est plus grand que ce que je croyais...je n'ai pas pu tout voir en détails mais il me semble qu'il ne comporte pas de problèmes.

- Temps mieux, il serait fort incommodent de vous savoir mal logis, nous tenons à la bonne santé de nos élèves si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...l'adresse est bien 5 rue Dieudonné ?

- Oui c'est ça !

- Parfait, tenez voici votre emploi du temps, voulez vous faire une visite des lieux ?

- Je veux bien, c'est si grand ici ! Et puis je risque de me perdre facilement, on peut dire que je n'ai pas un sens de l'orientation très affûté…

- Bien alors suivez moi, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à vous accordez mais soyez rassurer, nous aurons le temps de voir les classes où que vous fréquenterez le plus souvent. »

Alors qu'il me désignait le chemin à suivre avec élégance, j'eus la maladresse de me tromper de côté et de me cogner contre le mur… c'est pathétique…néanmoins se précipita à ma rencontre et m'aida à me relever.

« - Eh bien il semble que votre sens de l'orientation ne soit pas là seul chose qui vous détourne de vous objectif, vous semblez un peu…_tête en l'air_ n'est ce pas ?

- Je dirais plutôt dans la lune mais oui ça revient au même, désolé…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser cela prouve au moins que vous êtes humaine.

- …_Quoi ?_ » Murmurais-je.

« - Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'est fort stupide de ma part. » Il sortit une montre à gousset et la regarda avant de la fermer sèchement et de me servir un de ses sourires félins dont il savait préparer le cru. « Bien suivez-moi l'heure tourne ! »

C'est donc à sa suite que je visitais les lieux pour la deuxième fois, je me répète peut être mais ce lycée est énorme ! Il y a des bâtiments à trois étages dont seuls des escaliers en vieux bois qui grincent sous chacun de nos pas nous permette de gravir les différents étages qui nous séparent de nos cours de la journée. Bon au moins j'ai pus retenir le principal c'est-à-dire le self pour le midi, l'entrée de la chapelle (endroit fort charmant et chauffé où se trouve une imprimante) et **la sortie**. Après pour le reste il suffira de suivre ma classe…hum…encore faut il la trouver ! Personnellement je me voyais mal demander à chaque personne : Dites vous n'auriez pas vu des terminales ?

« - Voilà j'espère que mon aide a pu vous êtres d'une quelconque utilité, votre intégration ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, vos cours commence à 14h00 c'est-à-dire dans un quart d'heure. Soyez ponctuel, ici les retards sont sévèrement sanctionnés. Sûr ce je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

- Oui merci beaucoup et bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Ainsi disparu…c'est dingue j'ai juste cligné une fois les yeux…et il a déjà disparu de mon champ de vision…décidément cette école est bizarre…

« - Bon et maintenant…je fais quoi ? »

Evidemment personne ne me répondit…je décidai donc de sortir mes écouteurs et de m'abriter dans le nid douillet que représenté l'entrée de la chapelle, après tout on était bien en décembre et le froid se manifestait en petit nuage de fumée à chacune de mes inspirations et expirations. J'ouvris donc la porte transparente et failli dans mon élan d'énergie écraser un objet qui trainait par terre.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Je saisi l'objet avant d'allumer la lumière et de m'exclamer avec stupéfaction : « Des lunettes ! »

Nerveusement mon regard balaya la pièce pour voir si quelqu'un n'était pas tapis dans un coin et près à me sauter dessus…mais il n'y avait rien. Alors avec un sourire sournois je mis les lunettes et me regarda dans le reflet de la porte. Je connaissais mon physique par cœur et je ne suis pas du genre à m'admirer dans la glace toute la journée, surtout quand on a plus de défauts que de qualités…mes joues pleines me donnaient un air de naïve, ma petite poitrine me rendait plus jeune et mes cheveux…étaient une véritable crinière de lion parsemé d'anglaise…hum. Le problème est que normalement j'ai les yeux marrons foncés et que je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes pour voir…mais là ! Mes yeux étaient verts et je voyais très bien avec les lunettes ! Prise de panique je retirais les lunettes puis après réflexion je m'amusais à les mettre et à les enlever…_mes yeux changés de couleurs !_ Alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce qui m'arriver j'entendis un cri au dehors. J'eus une moue déçue, je rangeai les lunettes dans la poche de mon blouson et décida de résoudre cette énigme plus tard…

« - Calme-toi Alan !

- Mais non tu ne comprends pas je suis foutu, _fou-tu !_

- Quand les as-tu perdues ?

- Je ne sais pas Eric…oh non c'est bientôt la sonnerie ! Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on est en retard ?

- Oui je le sais que trop bien.

- On est mal, on est maaaaaaaaaaal !

- Non, tu es mal.

- Merci de me soutenir. » dit-il avec amertume.

« - Euh excusez-moi… »

Les deux garçons me regardèrent comme si je venais d'une autre planète, bon tant pis pour les préjugés ! J'ai décidé de l'aider et rien de m'arrêtera !

« - Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

- Euh…Oui mes lunettes, je ne me souviens plus où j'ai pus les mettre !

- Oh…des lunettes. »

Les lunettes ? Celle que je viens de trouver ? Hum…je pourrais très bien les garder…mais ils se doutent de quelque chose, ça se voit à leurs visages, bon autant jouer franc jeu. Je les sortis donc de ma poche sont les yeux éberlués des deux garçons et les mis sur mon visage, à leurs têtes je sus qu'ils voyaient la même chose que moi un peu plus tôt.

« - Alors ? Ce sont les tiennes ?

- Oui ! Rend les moi !

- Avec plaisir… »

Autant dire qu'il me les arracha quasiment des mains. Je ne compris pas son geste et tout ce que je voulais c'était comprendre…j'insistais donc un peu plus pour obtenir ma réponse :

« - C'est quoi ? Une illusion d'optique ? C'est quoi l'astuce ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…viens allons-y Eric.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser sans réponse !

- **Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ce qui te regarde.** » Grogna Eric.

Je voulu répliquer mais la sonnerie de 14h00 retentit, prise de panique je sortis mon emploi du temps et essaya de me rappeler la salle où se trouvait mon maudit cours…après courte réflexion je courus à travers un dédale de couloirs, monta deux étages et me cogna contre une personne aux longs cheveux rouges.

«- Oh excusez-moi Madame ! Je suis désolé ! Euh dites vous pourriez me dire où se trouve la salle E 20 bis ?

- …_Madame ? _»

Ah effectivement ce que j'avais pris pour Madame était en faite Monsieur…la boulette !

« - Aaaaah~ ! Madame ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus _plaisiiir !_ Pour ta salle elle se trouve au fond du couloir à droite.

- Euh…merci ! »

Je partis sans plus de cérémonie sachant que le temps était compté, c'est donc tel un éléphant dévalisant un magasin de porcelaine que je traversai le vieux couloir pour finir par défoncer la porte et atterrir sur le bureau de mon prof d'Economie/Droit qui n'est d'autre que..._.M . Michaelis._

* * *

><p><span>Com's de l'auteur :<span> Eh ben il en arrive des trucs à mon personnage principal ! A partir de sa Ba (bonne action) du jour il lui arrive des tas de trucs ^.^ ! Bref c'est la première fois que j'écris sous la forme de roman ! Ce qui ont déjà lu mes autres fictions savent que habituellement j'utilise plutôt une écriture théâtral (avec le nom des personnages et les didascalies). Bon...bref...cette histoire vaut-elle la peine d'être continuée ? Je m'en remets à votre avis de lecteurs.


	2. Chapitre 2

En général la discrétion c'est mon point fort…mais bon ce jour là elle avait dû prendre des vacances à l'improviste car le fait de s'écraser sur le bureau de mon professeur d'Eco/Droit n'était vraiment pas au programme.

« - Excusez-moi » dis-je en me relevant.

« - Et bien en voilà des manières, faites attention à ce qu'elles ne se reproduisent plus. Ici être ponctuel est la moindre des choses. » Il se tourna vers son auditoire afin de me présenter « Mélissa Tesla est comme vous le savez nouvelle ici, j'espère que vous l'aiderez à s'intégrer. »

« Bonjour… » Dis-je faiblement en me rendant compte de la vingtaine de paires d'yeux fixés sur moi.

La classe était quasiment remplie que de garçons, je dis quasiment parce que j'avais repéré au fond deux filles. L'une ressemblait à un chat et l'autre cachait ses yeux avec des lunettes ovales. Mais les deux avaient l'air d'être trop mature pour être en Terminal…c'était peut être des redoublantes ?

«- Veuillez vous asseoir. » dit M . Michaelis.

Comment dire…le choix de la place ne risquait pas d'être difficile car la place libre se trouvait…devant entre deux garçons qui avaient l'air de ne pas s'entendre très bien. Je m'assis donc à la première rangée entre les deux énergumènes.

« - Yo ! Ca doit pas être facile pour toi d'arriver comme ça, je te souhaite bonne chance…

- Euh…merci. » Bredouillais-je à mon voisin de gauche.

Je pris le temps d'observer mon fameux voisin, il portait des lunettes (encore un ?)le haut de ses cheveux lui faisait comme une couronne dorée tellement ses cheveux étaient blond par contre ses racines (ou du moins au niveau de la nuque) était brunes.

« - Ah au faite je m'appelle Ronald.

- Ah ! Enchantée moi c'est Mélissa !

- Le prof t'a déjà présenté. » Dit-il dans un sourire.

« - Ah c'est vrai ! Désolé…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'excuser tu sais. »

- Oui tu as raison…ah là là j'ai encore l'air d'une idiote. » me lamentais-je.

C'est à ce moment là que mon voisin de droite se…réveilla ?

« - Aaaaaah ! Mademoiselle vous illuminez ma journée, vous êtes comme un rayon de soleil perçant les ténèbres de mon cœur dans lequel j'étais prisonnier ! Voulez vous m'épousez ?

- Pardon ?

- Fait pas attention à lui. » m'indiqua Ronald. « C'est pas parce qu'il est prince que tu dois répondre à sa déclaration. »

- Pardon ? » Répétais-je. « Vous pourriez m'expliquer tout les deux ?

- Je me nomme Soma Asman Gadal et je cherche celle qui pourra devenir mon épouse sur le trône…après mes études bien entendu…Agni ne me le permettrait pas avant.

- J-je réfléchirais à la proposition. » Répondais-je gênée.

Aaaaaaarg ! C'est quoi ce lycée ou je me fais demander en mariage dès mon premier jour ?

« - Mademoiselle Tesla...

- ...O-Oui ?

- De quoi étais-je en train de parler ?

- De...de...

- De la différence entre faute grave et faute lourde pour un salarié en cas de licenciement.» répondit Ronald à ma place.

« - Hum...c'est exact, vous avez de la chance d'avoir pour voisin mais ne comptez pas tout le temps sur lui.

- Oui excusez-moi...»

Je ne sais pas à qui je venais vraiment de m'excuser mais j'entendais déjà des murmures derrière moi...génial ! Je sens que j'étais en train de me faire une sacrée réputation...bon temps pis ! Je préfère les laisser parler. Après tout je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour vivre. Je repris donc mon sérieux, le cours se passa sans autre incident malgré le fait que Soma s'enflammait à chaque fois que je croisais son regard et que Ronald s'était endormi sur sa table. Ce qui était le plus étonnant est que M . Michaelis ne sembla pas s'en soucier alors que moi il m'avait reprit...la sonnerie retentit enfin.

« - N'oubliez de faire vos devoirs si vous ne voulez pas finir en heure de colle.

- Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair… » Murmurais-je ironiquement.

« - Vous avez dit quelque chose Mlle Tesla ?

- Non, absolument rien.

- Et bien, bonne fin de journée. »

Je sortis de la classe sans savoir où aller, le cours suivant était de l'espagnol mais alors que je me disais qu'il fallait que je trouve la salle, je sentis un contact sur mon bras.

« - Que…Ronald ?

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Haha ! Désolé ! …Oh tu sais tu veux m'appeler Ron.

- Ok n'hésite pas à m'appeler Méli alors !

- Reçu ! Si tu ne sais pas ou aller tu peux rester avec moi tu sais…

- C'est vrai ? C'est trop sympa de ta part ! » M'écriais-je presque enjouée.

Enfin une bonne âme ! On s'échangea nos numéros de téléphones ''Au cas ou j'aurais un problème'' puis je le suivis à travers les couloirs jusqu'à notre prochain cours. Apparemment il avait d'autres amis mais il m'indiqua qu'il me les présenterait plus tard et que pour le moment il fallait profiter de cette petite pause. On discuta de tout et de rien, surtout de rien en faite. La sonnerie retentit toute puissante et nous rappela que le temps était son seul maître.

« - Salut Ronny !

- Ronny ? » repris-je étonnée de ce surnom.

Quand je vis à qui appartenait la voix, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'écrier :

« - Vous ?

- Toi ? C'est toi la petite nouvelle ? Je te remercie de ton compliment de tout à l'heure…

- Euh…de rien.

- Madaaame ! C'est tellement exquis de se sentir estimée à sa juste valeur ! Entrez mes petits, le cours va commencer.

- Vous êtes notre prof d'espagnol ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? » me demanda Ronald.

« - Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…je t'expliquerais. »

Durant ce cours je crois que je réussis à apprendre une grande quantité de technique de drague en espagnol et certaines étaient…des plus osées. D'après Ron ce prof s'appelait Grell Sutcliffe et cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'ils se connaissaient…je ne voulue pas approfondir et j'attendis la sonnerie qui ma foi arriva très vite !

« - Tu t'en vas ? Je peux te présenter les autres si tu veux…

- C'est gentil Ron mais je n'ai pas le temps ce soir, je dois passer par une superette si je veux manger quelque chose tout à l'heure.

- Ah ok à demain !

- Tchao ! »

Finalement cette journée ne c'était pas trop mal passée, c'est vrai il y a au moins une personne qui m'avait souhaité mon anniversaire. Alors que je sortais la liste des courses qui allait être mon repas de fête, je sentis mon portable vibré. Je le saisis et vis un sms de…Ronald !

**Tu es suivie, sauve-toi !**

Nerveusement mon pas s'accéléra, j'étais suivie ? Mon regard prit le risque de regarder sur les côtés…je venais d'apercevoir des ombres furtives du coin de l'œil. Surtout ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer, ne-pas-pa-ni-quer ! Je crois que je m'étais mis à courir…ouais, un petit jogging ça fait du bien de temps en temps, hé hé hé…

Mon dieu ! Pourvu que tout ça soit faux, je veux pas des détraqués à mes trousses moi ! J'ai encore rien fait…

« - Qu'est ce que...»

Une douleur monta doucement, au début elle ne s'apparentait qu'à un simple picotement. Puis je finis par analyser que mon genoux gauche saignait...ce moment d'affolement me fût fatal. Un impact dans mon dos me fis tomber contre un mur. Quand je vis les auteurs de mon malheur, ma respiration se stoppa. Ils avaient tous des yeux verts surmontés de lunettes. Tous avaient en leur possession des armes, ils étaient en tout et pour tout six. Six contre un. Tout semblait inégal. Mais le pire...c'était que je reconnaissais les tueurs en série devant moi.

Les deux gars de tout à l'heure, Alan et Eric il me semble...

...mon prof d'espagnol Grell...

...et Ronald.

« - C'est bizarre...» dit un homme sérieux que je ne connaissais pas.

« - Son nom ne figure pas sur la liste, yohoho !

- Ce n'est pas drôle Undertaker...

- Allons William tu sais pourquoi nous en sommes là...

- Oui elle a découvert notre secret.

- ...Votre secret ?» murmurais-je faiblement.

Il fût apparemment étonné que je sois encore consciente.

« - Tu as découvert notre existence simple mortelle et pour cela tu dois mourir.

- Mais quel secret ?»

Alors ça c'était trop fort ! On était en train de me trucider pour un élément capital que je ne saisissais pas ! La voix de Ronald arrêta net mon énervement.

« - Tu as dû le remarquer, les yeux verts, les lunettes. _Nous sommes des shinigamis._

- J'ai dû tout leur dire...

- Tu n'as pas t'excuser Alan.

- C'est tout de même de ma faute si elle va mourir aujourd'hui.»

Un frisson d'effroi me parcourue. Mourir ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Alors que je voulue crier ma volonté de vivre je me retrouvais sans voix. Une sorte de fine bande cinématographique sortait de mes entrailles, lumineuse, chargée de souvenirs, je devinais que c'était ma vie qui s'échappait.

Alors que le fameux William feuilleta ses dossiers, la voix d'Alan retentit.

« - Attendez !»

Il s'agenouilla près de moi et enleva ses lunettes, ce geste parut mettre mal à l'aise les shinigamis. Il posa ses lunettes sur mon visage et j'entendis un "Oh !" de stupeur des autres shinigamis.

« - Elle ne doit pas mourir...pas maintenant.»

Je ne sus pas la suite de l'entretien, ma vue se voila de noir. Pour tomber. Dans des ténèbres sans fond.

Obscur.

Vide.

Terrifiant.

* * *

><p><span>Com's de l'auteur :<span> Le voici, le voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre est en ligne ! Il est assez difficile de poster les chapitres avec les exams mais j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu =)

J'attends vos critiques avec impatience =D


	3. Chapitre 3

Sombrant dans des ténèbres glacées sans aucune chance de survie. Livrée à moi-même, je baigne dans cet univers. J'ignore si je pourrais un jour remonter à la surface. Dans cet univers je ne suis pas seule...il y a une autre personne. Comme moi cette personne a baissé les bras. La tristesse et le désespoir. Tels sont les deux sentiments que nous ressentons. Je tends la main pour l'atteindre...je frôle son bras. Ce contact pourtant si frivole, si léger, lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux verts. Des yeux de shinigamis...c'est un regard que je n'oublierais jamais.

«- Elle se réveille !

- Doucement ne parle pas si fort~ !

- Vous parlez plus fort que moi Grell-sempai.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai !»

Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité de la pièce, les contours de la pièce se dessinèrent. J'étais dans une chambre, les deux personnes à mes côtés me sont familières...l'une tout de rouge et l'autre abordant une couronne de cheveux dorés, cette dernière semblait m'avoir toujours attendu.

«- Ronald et Grell ! » m'écriais-je me rappelant tout d'un coup. « Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Inconsciemment ma main se posa sur mon genou gauche où une fine cicatrice en forme de demi-lune avait pris sa place...mon corps entier recula violemment contre le mur.

«- Vous avez voulu me tuer ! » criais-je presque hystérique.

«- Non ! Enfin si...» tenta Ronald « Rhooo...c'est trop compliqué ! Expliquez-lui Grell sempai !

- En faite tu n'es plus sur Terre alors inutile de t'échapper, si tu n'es pas morte c'est grâce à Alan.»

Quoi Alan ? Le type qui avait perdu ses lunettes ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ?

«- Vous faites partie d'une mafia c'est ça ? Sinon pourquoi vous m'en voulez autant ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit on est des shinigamis.

- Des dieux de la mort ? Et au nom de quoi vous tuez des vies innocentes, hein ? »

Il leva son index vers le ciel en signe de réponse...

«- Quoi Dieu tout puissant ? Oh my...! Je suis tombée dans une secte religieuse !

- Une secte religieuse ! » S'écria mon prof d'espagnol « Non mais ça va pas ! Nous tuons juste les âmes inscrites sur la liste en général...pas d'autres. Juste ceux qui vont mourir. »

Plus il essayait de me convaincre, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait du bouquin de Death Note...

«- Mais oui c'est ça ! Ciao ! »

Je pris mon portable précipitamment (qu'est ce qu'il faisait sur une table de chevet ?) et sortis en trombe. Une fois dehors je n'en crus pas mes yeux. On aurait dit être dans un village, chaque bâtiments (aussi imposants soit-il) étaient consacrés à une fonction. Ces fameux édifices étaient perchés sur des falaises sombres et la blancheur de leurs murs me donnaient mal aux yeux.

«- Attends tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! » dit le lycéen en essayant de me rattraper.

«- Si tu crois que je vais me gêner Ronald ! »

Je courus vers le bâtiment le plus grand, je me rendis compte que mes deux chaperons ne me suivaient plus, je n'entendais plus leurs pas...ils m'avaient laissée tranquille.

J'ouvris la porte de ce somptueux abri une fois arrivée devant. M'engouffrant dans des couloirs adaptés pour des géants, je me perdis un peu. Mais je finis par arriver dans une...salle ? Dans laquelle des rangées de livres s'étendaient à l'infini.

«- Impressionnant... »

Si tout ceci est un rêve il parait bien réaliste. Il y a tellement de bouquins, les entreposer ici avaient dû prendre un temps considérable. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas j'adore les livres, ce lieu m'inspirait un sentiment de sécurité...je venais de trouver mon temple.

Je pris un livre au hasard me demandant ce qu'il contenait. J'en lu quelques lignes...

«- Rêveuse, elle pensa à leur amour interdit. Il lui manquait...mais elle se glaça en croisant Sebastian Michaelis...!»

Avide d'en savoir plus, mes doigts fébriles tournèrent la page...pour constater que la suite s'écrivait toute seule ! Sous le coup de la surprise le livre m'échappa des mains.

«- Cet endroit est vraiment trop bizarre !»

Je sortis mon portable et appela mes parents.

«- Tch ! Pas de réseau...

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi Mademoiselle Tesla ?

- Kya ! »

Mon portable valsa entre mes mains avant de décrire une belle courbe qui finit sur le visage de mon interlocuteur. Celui-ci ajusta ses lunettes et récupéra mon portable comme si de rien n'était.

«- D-désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Euh...on fait la paix et vous me redonnez mon portable ? _...S'il vous plaît ? _»

Il me détailla de haut en bas comme si il procédait à un scanner approfondi puis il poussa un soupir. Il faisait parti des personnes qui avaient voulues ma mort, un frisson me parcourut.

«- Je me nomme William T . Spears.» dit ce dernier en me redonnant mon portable « Notre but n'était pas de vous effrayez, veuillez nous excuser du comportement que nous avons eu à votre égard.

- Ce n'est rien ça arrive...euh...»

J'hallucine ou je viens de lui pardonner le fait d'avoir failli me tuer ? Roooh le bug ! Si ça continue je vais voir des bisounounours flotter au dessus de ma tête, des bisous tout partout lalalalala ~ !

«- Vous allez bien ? Vous faites une drôle de tête...

- Oui ça va...» bredouillais-je « Ce que je ne comprends pas se sont vos motivations. Pour quel raison m'avez vous épargné ?

- Vous ne deviez pas mourir...

- Euh, oui et sinon à par ça ? Ce n'est pas que je veux vous manquez de respect ou quoique se soit mais j'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi j'ai atterri ici.

- Vous êtes très curieuse.

- Ce n'est pas forcement un défaut quand on cherche la vérité.»

Il me gratifia d'un regard évaluateur. Me considérait-il comme une menace ou une opportunité ? Il rajusta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes et prit une inspiration comme si il allait débuter un long récit.

«- Habituellement toutes les femmes shinigamis sont affectées au côté administratif et les hommes vont sur le terrain mais depuis peu nous manquons de personnel et vous semblez avoir le profil. Accepteriez-vous de devenir la première femme shinigami au sein du Bureau de Contrôle ?

- Le Bureau de Contrôle ?

- Nous nous occupons de la partie management. Nous allons sur le terrain vérifier si le travail est bien fait, nous récupérons et classons les lanternes cinématographiques.

- Les lanternes cinématographiques ?

- C'est l'étincelle de vie et l'histoire de chaque humain, notre devoir est de leur enlever le jour de leur mort pour qu'ils souffrent le moins possible.

- Mais ça fait de vous des tueurs !

- Non pas vraiment, si nous ne retirons pas une lanterne cinématographique à un mourant celui-ci continuera de vivre dans un état de souffrance tel un mort vivant.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Oui pourquoi croyez-vous que par le passé l'église à fait une référence à des envoyés du diable, des goules et autres créatures du même type ?

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Dans toute légende il y a un part de vérité sachez le. Nous veillons donc à établir un bon ordre pour éviter une panique mondiale. Êtes-vous des nôtres ?

- J'ai...j'ai déjà une vie à côté monsieur. Je fais des études, j'ai une famille qui compte sur ma réussite sociale.

- Mais est ce que vos parents sont votre libre-arbitre ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin si peut être un peu...mais ce n'est pas une raison pour leur faire du mal.

- Nous n'en arriverons pas là si vous coopérez.»

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la conversation, il décida de la briser tandis que je pesais le pour et le contre que ma décision.

«- Vous aurez certes une double vie si c'est ce que vous souhaitez mais peu de personnes savent que nous existons, si vous en parlez autour de vous on vous prendra pour une folle.»

Combien de fois ai-je fais le vœu de voir un peu de piquant dans ma vie ? Bien que tout ce qui m'entoure soit digne d'un roman de science fiction, cela me fascine.

«- Si vous acceptez vous aurez des cours d'autodéfense et de théorie avant de passer un examen.

- Quel genre d'examen ?

- Celui de récupérer une lanterne cinématographique.»

Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce puis inspira un bon coup. Comme le dit le proverbe "Il vaut mieux reculer, pour mieux sauter".

«-J'accepte.»

Alors que je prononçais ces mots, Grell sortit de nulle part en compagnie de Ronald. Il se jeta sur moi fou de joie.

«- Yay ma chérie tu as fait le bon choix ! A partir de maintenant je vais me sentir moins seule, enfin quelqu'un qui comprendra ma part de féminité ~ !

- Vous me serez trop fort, c'est hyper gênant !» dis-je toute rouge.

«- Voyons appelle-moi Grell ! Tu peux me tutoyer aussi ! Et puis si tu m'appelles Mademoiselle je préférerais, huhuhu !

- Euh...d'accord.»

A peine Grell s'écarta il de moi que Ronald m'accosta.

«- Bonne chance pour ton examen, si jamais tu as besoin d'un renseignement n'oublie pas que Ronald "to die" sera à tes côtés.

- C'est bon c'est retenu ! Et encore merci. »

Pendant ce temps dans la pénombre d'un corridor...

«- Tu as entendu ça Alan ?

- Oui Eric nous avons une nouvelle dans l'équipe.

- Je me demande comment elle se débrouillera.

- Il faut déjà qu'elle passe son examen.

- Oui ça risque d'être intéressant.»

* * *

><p><span>Com's de l'auteur :<span> Bon alors tout d'abord désolé du retard et pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'ai fait pas mal de référence à certains mangas (Ronald me comprendra ;-) pour le reste je voulais attendre la sortie de l'OAV de William (que j'ai adoré au passage x3 !) pour pouvoir réunir assez d'infos et ne pas me tromper sur le début de l'intrigue. Voilà en espérant que je n'ai pas déçu vos attentes comme d'habitude (Dans un mois le bac TvT !)


	4. Chapitre 4

Les réjouissances furent très vite interrompues, en effet, Monsieur T . Spears désirait me faire une visite guidée des lieux.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas » chuchota Ronald à mon oreille « Il veut juste que tu fasses le tour du propriétaire c'est une simple formalité...

- Tu peux rester avec moi ? »

Ma demande l'étonna, mais je me mis à insister...

« - S'il te plaît... »

La vérité est que j'avais une trouille bleue de rester seule avec un homme aussi froid et distant. Ronald dû lire dans mes pensées car il me répondit avec un grand sourire.

« - Il n'est pas méchant tu sais, avec lui, tant que tu respectes le règlement il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire...

- Pas de souci ?

- Oui.

- Ben, Hakuna Matata. »

Ma conclusion le fit exploser de rire, ce qui nous attira un regard glacial (version iceberg qui vous en veut très fortement) de la part de Monsieur T . Spears.

Très vite j'assimilais les moindres recoins de ce lieu dans ma mémoire, je fis la connaissance d'autres apprentis shinigamis.

Tous avaient des lunettes en verre et des yeux...d'un vert cerclé de noir à mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui !

Quand la visite se termina, on me donna à moi aussi ces fameuses lunettes.

Voyant qu'il fallait que je les essaye, je m'exécutai. Je me vis dans une glace et en perdit la voix.

J'avais moi aussi les yeux verts.

M'amusant en enlever et retirer mes lunettes je deviens bientôt le centre d'intérêt du bureau.

« - Des yeux changeant de couleur comme ça ! Ca ne s'était jamais vu ! » s'exclama un employé de la branche.

« - Tu crois que c'est contagieux ?

- Venant d'une fille en plus ! Il y a des chances...

- Ca suffit ! » tonna Ronald.

Son ton me surprit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose Monsieur T . Spears intervient.

« - Nous allons sûrement collaborer avec elle dans les mois à venir, je vous demande donc de soigner votre attitude à son égard. »

Un murmure parcourut cette annonce, il était rare que Monsieur T . Spears prenne parti pour quelqu'un apparemment. Incommoder par cette attention à mon égard, je le remerciai.

« - Evitez de vous attirez des ennuis par l'avenir, cela contrarierait une organisation déjà difficile à gérer.

- Oui monsieur. »

Un tour par la bibliothèque me permis d'avoir les bouquins requis pour obtenir des compétences utiles pour mon futur boulot.

Ronald eut la gentillesse de me raccompagner jusque devant mon immeuble. Après un bref salut, j'ouvris la porte de mon chez moi et m'allongea sur mon lit laissant tomber les livres en vrac.

Prenant mon coussin entre mes mains j'y enfouis mon visage, je voulais disparaître, ne plus penser, m'oublier.

C'est bien sûr impossible. Une boule se noua au niveau de ma gorge. Je voulue m'endormir sans rien dans le ventre.

Comment apprécier la vie dans ce genre de situation quand on sait que dans un futur proche tous mes mouvements seront observés ?

Demain je parlerais peut être à Ronald, ou après demain qu'importe...mais me comprendra-t-il ?

Tremblante, serrant les dents, je sombrais dans ma faiblesse, mes larmes donnant à la réalité la vision d'un miroir déformé.

Déformé comme mon âme. Happy birthday Mélissa.

Mon cerveau ne se remit en route seulement à la sonnerie de 8h. Ronald le remarqua et me mit un coup de coude.

« - Et ben tu dors ?

- Oui.

- Mais on est en cours.

- M'en fous.

- Mlle Tesla !» tonna de bon matin ma prof principale « Je veux bien prendre en compte le fait que ce nouveau environnement vous déboussole mais veuillez ne pas rester avachie sur la table, pensez un peu à votre dos voyons !

- Gnagnagna...

- Vous dites ?

- Oui m'dame.»

Ma "prof principale" a tout pour séduire. Un joli visage, des propos qui vous donne confiance et un attrait qui vous donnerez envie de lui confier n'importe lequel de vos petits secrets...le problème c'est qu'elle me fit tout l'effet contraire. Peut être parce que j'étais devenue son centre d'attention et qu'elle voulait voir si je répondais à chacune de ses questions. Ce qui à la longue était énervant ! Mais la cloche slavatrice nous indiqua que c'était la fin de la matinée.

« - M . Knox j'aimerais vous parler » susurra-t-elle « Seul à seul » insista-t-elle en voyant que j'attendais Ronald dans la pièce.

« - Pfff..."Seul à seul"» répétais-je d'un voix suraiguë pour moi-même ce qui fit sourire Ronald.

Je patientais donc dans le couloir espérant que cet entretien ne durerait pas très longtemps car j'avais assez faim...mais alors que je regardais ma montre impatiemment, j'entendis Ronald dans la pièce.

« - Je vous ai dit non Mlle Angela ! Je ne partage pas vos sentiments alors laissez moi en paix s'il vous plaît !

- Allons ne faites pas votre enfant ! »

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de faire mon entrée fracassante en...appuyant simplement sur la poignée de la porte pour entrer.

Vous me croirez si vous voudrez mais je ne pensais pas voir d'anges de ma vie, en faite je ne croyais pas du tout à leur existence.

Ben...disons que j'ai changé d'avis en voyant des ailes d'un blanc immaculé sortir du dos de ma professeur principale...

Oh autre détail ! Elle était aussi à moitié allongée sur Ronald, d'ailleurs celui-ci était en train de la repousser du mieux qu'il pouvait (c'était à dire en rougissant et en utilisant ses bras comme ultime rempart) mais m'a venu avait décidément tout cassée.

« - Qui es tu pour nous interrompre » persifla-t-elle.

« - Va-t-en ! » me hurla Ronald.

« - NON MAIS Y EN A MARRE A FORCE » m'écriais-je « Alors d'abord des shinigamis, ensuite des anges ! Et bientôt des démons c'est ça ? Si c'est un rêve ou un truc de caméra cachée ben c'est vachement réaliste ! »

Mes deux interlocuteurs me regardèrent ébahis puis échangèrent un regard disant "Oh si tu savais..." avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

« - En faite pour les démons tu sais... » commença Ronald

« - Ils sont réels et étendent leurs ombres sur le monde ! Mais rejoins nous, nous pourrons étendre notre lumière et notre amour incommensurable sur le monde !

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne vous aime pas ! » gueula Ronald.

- Alors comme cela on brutalise nos élèves, Mlle Angela ? »

L'atmosphère se glaça, sur le seuil de la salle où je me tenais quelques secondes avant il y avait maintenant...

Mon premier reflex aussi idiot soit il, aurait été de l'embrasser pour le remercier de nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais de sa présence émanait comme une sombre aura, créant un sentiment qui stoppe le moindre de vos mouvements et vous poussent à vénérer cet être..._ce sentiment s'appelle la crainte._

« - Veuillez ne pas intervenir. » dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule pour m'obliger à m'asseoir sur le bureau le plus proche.

« Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ? » répliqua Mlle Angela « Mes petites affaires ne vous regarde pas...démon !

- Voyons je ne suis qu'un diable de...sous-directeur. Et je ne permettrais pas que vous vous en preniez à _nos élèves_ dans notre établissement. Je vous prie donc de lâcher cet élève maintenant. »

Son ton était dur, il n'avait plus rien du sourire félin lors de mon arrivée, juste un visage froid, professionnel...comme un tueur. Cette pensée m'arracha un frisson.

« -Bien » abdiqua-t-elle en laissant Ronald « Mais ce n'est que partie remise mon cher _sous-directeur_. »

M . Michaelis bondit se retrouvant au dessus de l'ange et permettant à Ronald de me rejoindre.

« -Mlle Angela...vos "petites affaires" n'ont aucun lieu dans cet établissement. Vous pratiquez ici une fonction de professeur mais votre vie personnelle ne doit _en aucun cas_ perturber l'harmonie de ce lieu. Vos êtes donc libre de continuez vos débats en dehors de ce lieu, _est-ce clair ?_

- ...Très claire Monsieur le sous-directeur. » répondit elle avec un sourire charmeur qui me souleva le cœur « Il en sera fait celui vos désirs... » rajouta-t-elle.

La boutade n'alla pas plus loin, il s'approcha de nous et nous conseilla "D'oublier tout ça et de ne pas en parler." Je ne pus que acquiescer de la tête avant de sortir le plus vite possible de la salle comme Ronald.

Je perdis Ronald de vue, je suivis sa trace en découvrant un trou dans un mur puis en l'entendant vociférer contre lui-même.

« - Être redevable à un démon ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! POURQUOI JE L'AI LAISSÉ FAIRE ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi...je suis si nul. »

Je sentis qu'il avait dit "nul" pour ne pas dire faible...son corps s'affaissa dans un coin à l'abri des regards. En m'approchant j'entendis comme des sanglots mais je ne voulus pas vérifier si c'était le cas.

« - Ronald...

- Laisse moi ! » bredouilla-t-il la tête dans ses bras.

Un silence suivit ce rejet. Ma lèvre inférieur trembla puis sans rien dire je le pris dans mes bras...son corps se crispa tout entier. Nous ne bougions plus.

Le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour nous...il souffrait et je souffrais autant que lui.

« - Mélissa...

- Oui ?

- Hm...rien. »

Je souris faiblement et mis ma tête sur son épaule.

Après un autre silence ma voix s'éleva faiblement mais de façon assez forte pour qu'il m'entende.

« - Allons manger...tu verras ça ira mieux...ça ira mieux après...

- ... »

Il ne dit mot mais me suivit jusqu'au self, bien sûr rien ne garantissait qu'il aille mieux après mais je ne voulais pas le laisser dans cet état.

« - Yo les jeunes ! »

M . Sutcliffe...ou plutôt Grell ! Ce n'était peut être pas le moment...

« - Vous en faites des têtes, c'est sûr vous êtes en manque de glucose les enfants mais la Reine des Fruits va vous arrangez ça ! Allez hop, hop, hop ! »

Il nous prit la main à chacun d'entre nous et nous emmena de force à l'intérieur du self pour finalement nous réunir autour d'une table à six avec à ma droite Alan avec Eric devant lui, en face Ronald, à ma gauche Grell et en face de lui...

« - Monsieur T . Spears mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis professeur de mathématiques ici.

- Noooooooooooooooon ?

- Cela vous étonne ?

- ...Oui.

- BON APPETIT ! » hurla Grell.

Un "Merci toi/vous aussi" collectif salua cette remarque tandis que dans le self les occupants des tables voisines nous dévisageaient ou disons ME dévisageaient.

...Génial ! En moins d'une journée j'avais réussi à m'attirer de nouveaux ennemis à découvrir que l'école était composée de démons, d'anges, de shinigamis et peut être d'autres créatures non identifiées...mais où est ce que j'ai atterrie ?

* * *

><p><span>Com's de l'auteur :<span> Il m'est arrivé tellement de choses depuis le dernier chapitre 0o0 ! Bon pour commencer...j'ai eu mon bac (Yahoo~ !)

Après j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre car c'est un peu un concentré de tous les sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir et de plus c'est un passage permettant de situer certains personnages (notamment Angela, d'ailleurs c'est elle le livre du chapitre 3 que j'ai ouvert dans la bibliothèque des shinigamis ^^')

AH SI ! Dernier détail ! Quels couples aimeriez vous voir dans ma fiction ? J'accepte toutes les idées aussi barges soient elles même si elles ne seront pas forcement intégrées ensuite... (puis si vous réussissez à me caser je serais pas mécontente XD !)


	5. Chapitre 5

Ce repas fut comme un déclic, en effet, à partir de ce moment je pris des habitudes avec ce groupe de shinigamis.

Le jour, je suivais des cours ''normaux''. Le soir, je continuais avec des cours théoriques pour devenir ''une parfaite shinigami suivant les ordres avec subtilité''.

J'appris d'ailleurs que mon lycée n'était pas seulement occupé par des shinigamis, des anges ou des démons, il y avait aussi…des humains !

Certains d'entre eux savaient la nature de leur voisin de table mais d'autres l'ignoraient totalement et pensaient être dans un établissement normal.

« - C'est le cas de Soma » m'indiqua Ronald.

Nous étions le samedi 18 décembre, c'était le début des vacances de Noël.

J'avais proposé à Ronald de faire les magasins avec moi, afin de trouver des présents pour mes proches. Nous cheminions donc côte à côte dans les rues enneigées en passant devant des vitrines chargées de décorations féeriques pour l'occasion. Le décor était tout simplement superbe et faisait naître dans mes yeux des étoiles d'émerveillement.

La magie de Noël était bien présente à ce moment là.

« - Soma n'est vraiment au courant de rien ? » m'étonnais-je « Dire que j'essayais déjà de savoir quels pouvoirs surnaturels il pouvait avoir !

- Peut être celui de repérer les jolies filles pour les épouser ensuite ?

- Ha ha très drôle…

- …vraiment ?

- C'était ironique, _darling._»

Il s'arrêta et me regarda perplexe. Ce qui me fit lâcher un gloussement, ravie.

« - Tu devrais voir ta tête !

- Roh ça va ! » répliqua-t-il, avec un air mi-vexé mi-amusé.

Notre petit jeu continua un moment, cependant je puis faire le tour des magasins de la ville et dénicher les cadeaux pour ma famille. Contente de notre travail d'équipe, j'esquissais un sourire et leva les bras vers le ciel.

« - Achats finis ! » exultais-je avant de souffler sur mes mains devenues violettes « La température a tellement chutée durant la semaine c'est impressionnant !

- Ca arrive plus souvent que tu ne le crois.

- Brr…

- Tu as froid ?

- Non le froid n'est qu'un état d'esprit !

- …Alors pourquoi tu claques des dents ?

- Ex-ex-excellente qu-question !

- Tu vas attraper mal…

- …oui papa.

- …J'appelle ça du foutage de gueule.

- Voui. »

Sa bouche forma un formidable ''o'' qui me fit exploser de rire.

Pour me faire pardonner je le conduisis jusqu'à mon appartement ou je me mis à préparer deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

« - Dire que ce soir je dois suivre les cours de nuit…tu te rends comptes de minuit à trois heures du matin ! Ils sont barges de nous mettre des cours à cette heure-ci ! En plus c'est de la ''pratique''…c'est bien joli mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

- Se sont des cours de self-défense et d'arts martiaux…

- Pardon ? Et ils le mettent aussi tard ?

- C'est pour nous habituer à tenir des heures nocturnes, parfois nous devons récolter des âmes très tard dans la nuit tu sais…

- …non je ne savais pas. Ca veut dire qu'on doit être disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, comme les pompiers ?

- Et sept jours sur sept, oui ! Mais nous sommes rémunérés et avons des heures voir des jours de congés. Les shinigamis ne sont pas des bourreaux de travail…quoique… non à la réflexion c'est le contraire. Disons que certains ont leur particularité… »

Je me demandais ou il voulait en venir…mais soudain je lui faussais compagnie pour revenir avec un paquet dans les mains.

« - C'est ton cadeau de Noël ! Promet moi de l'ouvrir que le 25 décembre et pas avant.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Ce n'est plus un cadeau de Noël si tu l'ouvres maintenant ! »

Il me regarda tout sourire, je lui rendis aimablement.

« - Mais pas un mot aux autres je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient jaloux, s'il te plaît » autre sourire complice.

« - Rappelle-moi quand est ce que tu pars ?

- Mardi et je reviendrais le 2 janvier.

- D'accord… »

Il se leva, se gratta la nuque avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Merci.

- Mais je t'en pris, c'est naturel.

- Justement non ça ne l'est pas…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Explique-toi.

- Cela fait une semaine, voir moins que je te connais et tu m'offres un cadeau !

- Disons que on n'allait pas se voir durant toutes ces vacances, alors… »

Alors quoi ? J'avais peur que tu m'oublies ? Je me sentais ridicule une fois de plus.

« -Alors je te l'ai offert pour te remercier. Sans toi j'aurais été vraiment perdue dans cette école ! Je t'apprécie et c'est ma façon de te dire merci, voilà. »

Mon regard le fuyait. A mon grand soulagement il n'insista pas d'avantage mais se retira pour me laisser récupérer avant ce soir.

Après qu'il eut pris congé je m'endormis et ouvris les yeux (ou plutôt mon réveil m'y obligea) une heure avant. Il était donc vingt-trois heures.

Un repas léger et une coiffure en queue de cheval ainsi que des baskets, un jean et un t-shirt plus une veste firent office de kimono improvisé. Je pris avant de partir mes lunettes de shinigami, la couleur de mes yeux changea immédiatement. Parfait.

Une fois à ce cours, surprise ! On me fournit une tenue de sport avant de m'indiquer de prendre place sur des tatamis.

Je ne me souvenais plus mais…j'étais la seule fille ! Damnation je me retrouvais donc contre des garçons ayant quelques mois de plus que moi dans la matière !

Heureusement pour moi je…finis plusieurs fois à mordre la poussière.

Enfer ! Malgré que mon adversaire (un jeune blond aux cheveux longs) face la même taille que moi il me battait à plat de coutures !

« - T'y vas pas de main morte !

- Vous…vous me tutoyer ?

- Oui ou est le problème ? C'est interdit ?

- C'est que…tout le monde se vouvoie ici…

- Sans rire ? Je n'avais pas fait attention.

- Tu es marrante, quel est ton nom ?

- Mélissa Tesla, enchantée » dis-je en tendant la main et en me tenant la joue d'une autre part. « Mais tu viens de me tutoyer ! » m'écriais-je attirant magnifiquement l'attention sur moi

« - Exact mademoiselle Tesla. Je me nomme Steeve Cooper, enchanté.

- Et bien Steeve apprends moi tes tours de passes-passes. »

Il soupira et me mit la raclée de ma vie. J'étais bonne pour des courbatures !

Mais je réussis à le mettre une fois à terre (oh yes !).

A la fin des trois heures, après un bref ''à demain'' je partis dans les rues.

La neige tombait en une multitude de flocons. Je soufflais sur mes mains et frictionnais ces dernières afin de leur épargner la morsure du froid.

Puis alors que je passais sur un trottoir pas très bien éclairé, j'entendis un crissement sous ma chaussure. Stupéfaite, je regardais sur quoi j'avais malencontreusement marché. Une photo et à côté de la photo…AAAAaaaah ! U-u-u-un cadavre !

« - Ne criez pas… » répondis une voix cotonneuse du parterre.

Un cadavre qui parle ? …Donc ce n'est pas encore un cadavre ! Je m'accroupis près de la personne, ne pouvant pas voir son visage à cause du manque de lumière.

« - Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- … »

Apparemment mon interlocuteur(ice) était là comme un sdf malgré ce froid hivernal. Je lui dis encore quelques mots avant de me rendre compte que cette personne était sûrement dans un état comateux à cause du froid. Je sortis mon portable.

« - Je vais appeler une ambulance…

- …Non pas une ambulance ! » hurla-t-il.

Mon mystérieux interlocuteur me serrait le bras avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. Durant cet effort je vis enfin son visage. C'était à priori un jeune garçon que la magie de Noël avait délaissée. Ses cheveux, oscillant entre le bleu marine et d'autres nuances de la même couleur, s'emmêlaient dans la neige. Son visage d'une finesse époustouflante pouvait être comparé à ceux des poupées en porcelaine. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus se sont ses yeux, d'un bleu profond cette fois-ci, ils reflétaient une horreur et une douleur déchirante.

Mais quel âge avait-il ? Onze ans ? Douze ans ? Plus ?

« - …veux pas…rentrer…Pas…maintenant…

- Je ne peux pas te laisser là ! Tu vas mourir si tu restes là !

- … »

Plus de réponse, j'étais en train de le perdre ! Je voulus composer le numéro des urgences mais je me mis à réfléchis…pourquoi ne voulait il pas d'ambulance ? Il semblait vraiment effrayé, que cherchait-il à échapper ?

« - Je vais te sortir de là » lui murmurais-je.

Je le pris sur mon dos. Le soulevant du mieux que je pouvais (il pèse son poids l'animal !) je marchais lentement dans la tourmente pour éviter de glisser sur une plaque de verglas traîtresse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes acharnées j'entrais dans le vestibule de mon immeuble soupirant d'aise.

Je n'avais plus qu'à monter quelques marches pour arriver au premier étage.

Une fois cela fait et après maints combats pour ouvrir la porte (à croire que la serrure me mettait à l'épreuve), je le déposais sur le seul canapé de mon modeste salon.

« - Je vais te préparer de quoi et m'occuper de toi… »

Bien sûr il ne m'entendit pas.

J'entrepris de lui enlever son manteau trempé par la neige puis de le déposer sur un radiateur avant de sécher mon hôte avec des serviettes propres. Un fois cela fait, je le couvris avec la seule couverture que j'avais en rab.

Il semblait si paisible endormi. Comment peut-il bien s'appeler ?

C'est tout de même triste d'être dans la rue à son âge.

Mais…quelque chose me chagrine…il ne semble pas être pauvre d'après les vêtements qu'il porte, il doit même avoir une famille…alors quelles circonstances l'ont poussé à finir ainsi ?

« - Nnh…non…

- Hm ?

- Pas le feu…non…

- Chut, ça va, tu es en sécurité… » dis-je en venant à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main afin de le tranquilliser.

« - _Maman…_

- … ?

- …ne meure pas… »

Alors que je le regardais n'osant pas ajouter quelque chose, il me serra la main dans son sommeil…

« - Ne meure pas… !

- Je reste à tes côtés…

- Maman… »

Un sourire éclaira fugacement son visage, il me lâcha la main repartant dans des songes insondables.

Perturbée par cette marque d'affection, je partie à la cuisine. Mes mains ouvrirent un placard pour prendre un paquet de biscuit avant de les amener sur une table près de mon inconnu.

« -Il m'a appelé maman… »

Je murmurais pour moi-même. Je sortis la photo sur laquelle j'avais marchée de la poche de mon blouson afin de la contempler à la lumière. On pouvait voir un jeune garçon de environ cinq ans dormir tel un innocent avec, à ses côtés, probablement son père. Les deux individus semblaient dormir profondément. Une impression de sécurité et d'harmonie se dégageait de cette photo, je la retournais.

Une fine écriture avait déposée les mots suivants : _Mes trésors, mes amours, ma vie._

Et une autre écriture plus autoritaire avait ajoutée : _**Prise par Rachel Phantomhive.**_

Cette photo devait sûrement tenir à cœur à son propriétaire, c'était un bien précieux j'en avais l'intuition.

« - Mais qui es-tu ? » demandais-je à celui qui faisait un syndrome de Belle aux bois dormant.

Son visage assoupi ne me donna pas les réponses à mes questions. J'inspectais donc les poches du blouson de mon invité pour éviter que des objets ne soient mouillés.

Je trouvais seulement un portable.

En le prenant dans mes mains je lus : 13 appels en absence de SM.

« - SM ? Se sont des initiales ou quoi ?

- …Que fais-tu avec MON portable ? »

Je fis un sacré bond ! J'avais l'impression horrible d'avoir été pris sur le fait alors que je ne faisais rien de mal. Je lui rendis immédiatement ses biens.

« - Je t'ai trouvé dans la rue sous la neige. Tu aurais pu y passer tu sais ?

- Que faisais-tu avec mon portable ? » dit-il cette fois-ci plus calmement.

« - Je lui épargnais le court-circuit. Désolé si j'ai pu te paraître fouineuse.

- Hum…où suis-je ?

- Chez moi.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quatre heures moins le quart du matin. »

Il observait mon environnement et fit un bond à son tour comme si il me voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

« - Mais tu es une shinigami !

- …

- Tu es avec eux !

- …Non pas vraiment. » je m'enlevais les lunettes ce qui changea la couleur de mes yeux.

« - Que … ?

- J'ignore comment tu connais les shinigamis mais sache que ils pensent que j'ai le potentiel pour en devenir une…

- Un shinigami a tué mes parents.

- Oh !

- Je les hais. J'ai voulu me venger d'eux. Mais j'ai appris qu'ils avaient un shinigami renégat dans leur rang, la mort de mes parents n'était pas écrit dans leurs livres. Ce shinigami les a tués pour le plaisir ! »

Soudain en entendant ces paroles emplies d'animosité je me souvins avec angoisse que je n'avais pas pris la précaution de ranger dans la cuisine tout objet pouvant trancher, couper, décapiter et plus si affinités…

« - Ils ne savent pas qui est le responsable mais ils m'ont donnés paroles de le débusquer mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvés donc soient ils le protègent, soit il cache bien son jeu, cette ordure ! »

Un silence éloquent salua sa déclaration.

« - …il y a énormément de choses que je ne sais pas sur les shinigamis » dis-je enfin. « Je te présente mes condoléances pour tes parents. Perdre quelqu'un c'est toujours très difficile. Cependant je peux te promettre une chose…

- … ?

- C'est de profiter d'être sur le terrain pour en savoir plus sur cette affaire. Oui, je peux au moins te promettre ça…

- Vraiment ? » contre-attaqua-t-il.

« - Oui.

- Hm…Tu es différente d'eux. » il se détendit perceptiblement. « …Tu ne penses pas comme eux. Mais pourquoi me promettre une chose pareille ? C'est un piège, c'est ça ?

- Si je te propose ça c'est justement pour te montrer mes bonnes intentions. Je ne te veux pas de mal.»

Il me regarda d'un air posé, évaluant la situation avant de déclarer :

« - Alors tu deviendras mon pion.

- Je ne suis le jouet de personne.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu me proposes.

- J'agis selon mon grès.

- Intéressant.

- Dis-moi…

- …Oui ?

- Serais-tu un drogué ?

- Quoi ?

- Attends je te trouve agonisant dehors, me demandant de ne pas contacter d'ambulance ! Tu connais les shinigamis, pour moi tu es quelqu'un de louche, de plus, je ne connais même pas ton nom !

- …Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Mais quel est le tien ?

- Mé…je n'ai aucune raison de te le dire.

- Oh ? Alors je ne peux pas connaître le nom de ma sauveuse ? Quel dommage… »

Nous nous regardions aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent. Il finit par se lasser.

« - Je m'appelle Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.

- Enfin !

- Hum ?

- J'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais !

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton prénom » dis-je en riant « Je m'appelle Mélissa…Mélissa Tesla » ajoutais-je pour faire comme lui.

« - Hm…

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je me dis que tu es une personne bizarre.

- Ca me fait plaisir venant d'un jeune homme louche.

- Tch !

- Au faite qui est SM ?

- SM ?

- Sur ton portable il t'a appelé treize fois tu sais ?

- Oh lui ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je peux te le présenter si tu veux.

- Ca serait avec plaisir mais qui c'est au juste ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- Encore ?

- Comment ça encore ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit. »

La dernière fois que je l'avais entendu cela remonté à quelques jours. Avec qui déjà ? …Ah oui ! Monsieur T . Spears !

« - Intéressant » répéta-t-il simplement en se levant…avant de s'écrouler par terre.

« - Tu manques de force ! » je vins immédiatement à sa rescousse.

« - Ne me touche pas !

- Mais…

- Je peux m'en sortir tout seul. »

Il se redressa et se rassit sur le canapé avant de loucher sur la boîte de biscuits que j'avais déposé près de lui.

« - Tu peux en prendre tu sais ! » je lui tendis la boîte.

« - Hmph…merci.

- De rien » répondis-je machinalement.

Il grignotait les gâteaux en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il semblait assez gêné. Je pris donc un biscuit et l'enfourna dans ma bouche avec un bruit sonore qui le surprit, après l'avoir avalée, je ris doucement. Il me restait un arrière goût de chocolat. Il m'adressa alors un demi-sourire malicieux.

« - Ne crois pas que j'abuse de ta charité.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel.

- Mais tu l'as pensé.

- Même pas. »

Son portable vibra sur la table basse affichant ''SM'' en appel entrant. Il décrocha et m'adressa un regard…comme dire…c'était un mélange de gratitude, d'envie de rester et de colère tour à tour.

« - Viens me chercher tout de suite, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. » et il raccrocha aussi sec.

Mes sourcils se haussèrent comme pour un tour de lévitation. Comme allait-il le retrouver avec ce genre d'indication ? De plus il m'a semblé voir son œil droit briller sous ses mèches…il eut à peine le temps de ranger SON portable dans la poche de SON pantalon.

La seconde d'après on frappait à la porte.

* * *

><p><span>Com's de l'auteur :<span> Le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude (je devais être inspirée 0.0). A la demande de certaines personnes j'ai rajouté l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage. Je comptais le faire venir plus tard mais ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça.

J'ai essayé de donner des couleurs à cet univers insérant des indications sur les décors, les personnages, la nourriture, les émotions.

Pour le passage de Ronald et Mélissa dans les magasins j'ai écouté la musique « Little Lady 1».

Pour le passage dans l'appartement « fabulous treatment » toujours avec Mélissa et Ronald (soundtrack Kuroshitsuji saison 2).

Et pour la découverte de mon nouveau personnage important (je dis ''nouveau personnage'' pour éviter le spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre) j'ai utilisé « The Slightly Chipped Full Moon », « The Watchdog's Investigations »(le thème de Alois même si c'est pas lui XD et un autre soundtrack de la saison 2), « Daylife » et « Shoujo no Fuan » (soundtrack : La Traversée du Temps).

Ensuite il est vrai que j'ai aussi créée un personnage secondaire chez les shinigamis.

Puis voilà c'est tout je crois XD !


End file.
